


When Night Falls

by kuro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun is setting, and Tony is standing out on the balcony.</p><p>[For 890fifth's third round.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Night Falls

It’s quiet outside, the tranquillity of that strange time somewhere in between night and day. Leaves are rustling in a light breeze and a crow is flying overhead, returning to her nest somewhere in the forest. Everything else is silent, as if the city and its bustling crowds are somehow a dream, here.

Steve steps out of the French doors and leans on the balustrade, looking at the fading colours of the evening sky. He shivers a little in his t-shirt. The air cools rapidly, now that the sun has set.

“You should come inside,” he says to Tony, “it’s getting cold.”

“Don’t you _ever_ get tired of that line?” Tony asks, turning to look at Steve and sighing. He can’t seem to suppress an amused smile, though.

“It’s more like I don’t ever get tired of you,” Steve replies with a smile of his own.

Tony rolls his eyes and looks away, out into the dark forest. The crow is gone now, and the rustling of the wind makes the trees look somehow alive in the twilight.

Tony might always roll his eyes when Steve says something sappy, but he doesn’t complain when Steve sneaks an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. Neither does he complain when Steve places a kiss on his temple and lets his chin rest on the top of Tony’s head.

Eventually, Tony sighs and buries his face in Steve’s chest.

“Take me to bed,” he quietly commands.

Steve would usually tease Tony a little at this point, maybe ask him if he doesn’t think that it’s still a bit early for that. For once, he doesn’t. He doesn’t need to pretend right now.

With a last glance into the evening sky, he leads Tony back inside, closing the French doors and pulling the curtains as he does.

When Steve turns around, Tony stands in the middle of the room, stripping out of his clothes. He smiles when Steve makes his way over to him, kissing Tony’s naked shoulder.

“Keeping me warm?” Tony asks. Steve would have probably answered something obnoxiously sappy, if he wasn’t so busy divesting Tony of the last of his clothing and kissing his way down Tony’s back at the same time.

Once he’s finished, he places a big smooch on both of Tony’s butt cheeks for good measure.

Tony laughs, both a little surprised and genuinely amused, and he doesn’t stop until Steve strips out of his own clothes and dumps Tony on the bed.

Still smiling, Tony pulls Steve down into a kiss.

Outside, the stars twinkle distantly in the night sky.

Night has fallen.


End file.
